Sarah (Peter)
Sarah is the leader of the church survivors, she is also a main character from Peter's Journey Pre-Apocalypse Northern Ireland Almost nothing is known about Sarah's life prior to the outbreak. It is known that he lived in Belfast and had a little brother called Andy, she also was a shop owner in a big company. Post-Apocalypse Issue 2 Sarah is first mentioned on the phone to Peter from Andy, she is later on seen when Peter ahnd his group of survivors arrive at the church, she then welcomes them all and then tells them about the ill James, she then witnesses Shannon killing him before he dies and reanimates. Issue 3 just after James was shot dead by Shannon, Sarahh is very confused about why Peter was so desperate to make sure that the security was good, she was then told later on in the issue that the walkers are attrackted to noise, when Peter and Ben are arguing, she backs Peter's idea of only some going to get the gun, but when they have to leave due to the amount of walkers breaking in at the front gate they all leave, Sarah then drives her Nissan to the school. whne they get there and get the guns, they see loads of walkers, soon they are split up, Sarah and Ben take the group that they have into the kitchen. Issue 4 durnig issue 4 Sarah and the rest of their group are stuck in the kitchen, when the walkers get inside they all shoot them dead, when they see Peter and the others with a new person they dont't have time for introductions so they run away to the vehicles, they then drive off, when they get back to the chuch they all disscus where there next move is, when they finally agree to go to the Mournes Sarah yet again has to drive her Nissan. Issue 5 Sarah is seen driving for most of this issue, but also talking to her Brother, Andy, when they get to the cottage Sarah takes her Nissan up to the house, while some laeve their vehiles at a parking spavce on a part of a field, when they arrvies, they are givemn chores, Sarah, along with Peter and Susan have to clean the house, after that they are given their weapons, Sarar's gun was a Glock-19 and she was given a hatchet as her Melee weapon. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Zombies Appearance Sarah is average size for a twenty four year old and is average build, she has straight ginger hair that lies past her neck. Personality Sarah would have been roudy, but also a good leader, she was a good person and had a lot of faith in God. Relationships Adny Sarah and Andy were brothers and sisters Peter Peter and Sarah had a good, friendly relationship beofre the outbreak, and she always stands by her when Peter has to make tough choises Trivia *Sarah is the leader of the church group. *Sarah is the oldest Survivor that is alive. *Sarah is the only character in the post apocalyptic world to have Cancer. *Sarah's melee weapon is a Machete *Sarah's gun is a Glock-19 *Sarah has been put in charge of looking after the rationing in the camp *Sarah's car is a Nissan which is seen thoughout the series Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Characters Category:Characters